Four
'Four '''is Anaphora's OC. Don't use without permission, don't steal, you know, what everyone says. Code is made from code found here and here and I do not own the original parts. ''Yellow: Usually associated with happiness, optimism, clarity, energy, honor, loyalty, but in some cases, deceit. Four has a bulky, muscular build. His horns, while in the normal SandWing shape, are a bit stubby, as if they had just never developed all the way. His tail and wings are rather short too, but not so much that they are awkward to look at, but it can be rather odd, especially since his legs are an average height. Four's scales are bright yellow, with a bit of a metallic shine to them when the sun hits them. His underbelly is a paler yellow, and his horns, ruff, claws, etc. are a tan-ish color. His wing membranes are a cross between the colors of his underbelly and his horns. He is always accompanied by several bags and weapons, due to his lifestyle of thievery. He has a belt around his waist that has several small bags hanging from it, along with a few knives, his spear, Viper, and any other weapons he happens to come across. His bags vary in color, but most are a dark brown. Sometimes, gold and jewels are spewing out of them, but Four tries to avoid this in order to escape attention. He has a necklace with an arrowhead on it, with the cord just pure twine. He also has another necklace with a numerical 4 on it, which he only wears when not currently in motion. He may wear other treasure when he feels the need, but he dislikes the attention it normally brings to him. He has several scars on his body, including on his face, neck, and sides. When in a modern timeline, he usually wears clothes long enough to hide these scars. He usually wears simple clothing, usually a white shirt and dark brown to black pants. Four is... unusual, and dragons that speak with him can't seem to agree on if it's a bad thing or not. Four, at first glance, is a happy and optimistic dragon, who is a loyal soul that would do anything for a close friend. He is very honorable and energetic about everything, and would never tell a lie if he could help it. He seems to be a perfect angel, who is always talking about something and always wants the best for others. But some dragons report that his behavior is inconsistent. That Four will occasionally spit out a curse when a dragon bumps into him, instead of claiming that it was his fault. That he stalks off in odd directions, fuming, at random times, and then comes back bouncing along again. That he screams for the speaker to shut up whenever anything regarding his brother enters the conversation. Four knows this. And it makes his already fearful tendencies worse. Because he knows that his illusions will be gone, his lies will be seen through, and his deceit will be torn down. He isn't quite sure why he does it, but fear is a huge motivator. Maybe it's just hard to cope with his brother's betrayal. After all, he was the type of person that Four pretends to be, and he got the perfect life, only to stab Four in the back, from Four's point of view. Four's just doing what would be best for himself. He has a hard time realizing that other dragons ''aren't ''always focused on themselves, and would not do what he's doing in his shoes because it isn't right, isn't fun, or because of any other reason. He still does do things out of the kindness of his heart in his true nature, such as giving away things that he knows he won't use, but he won't hug every person he sees walking down the street. Four is extroverted, and, although he tries to keep up his gleeful mask, sometimes he just gets too into a conversation to truly hide himself. He isn't the most skilled at finding spontaneous solutions, so he usually tries (and fails) to make an awkward fix when this happens. He is focused on logic, so acting so emotional just isn't natural for him. Four isn't lying about a few things, though. His honor is through and through, and he will likely refuse to do things he finds beneath his dignity. He has strong guiding intuition that he relies on, and most dragons that he's met can infer this. He is also not the strongest planner in the world. He doesn't like to think ahead, making his planning abilities unpracticed. Four's backstory is very sensitive, and he won't tell anyone about it without a good reason. Four grew up with his brother, Devil's Claw, and their parents. They both had a happy childhood, for the most part, and although they still had their fights, they shared a brotherly love that could never be removed. Or, at least everyone thought. When Four became a teen, he quickly learned that he had a talent for stealing things. He would only use it for necessary items, at first, such as food, due to his family's poverty. But then he got in the habit, and it became a lifestyle. And Devil's Claw did not approve. Four explained hundreds of times how he wouldn't ever inflict harm on another dragon with his thievery. They'd live, and have a decent life without it and forget that it ever existed. But Four and Claw would get the good side, the glory, the perfect life. Claw reluctantly agreed. He and Four, when they moved out of their parent's home, got a house together and lived in it until they were both financially able to stay on their own. Claw soon got a girlfriend, Charcoal, and Four had no problem with her living with them, too. Four soon became good friends with his brother's love. That is, until she brought home a Dragonflame Cactus and Claw lit the fuse. Four can still remember his brother's words to this day: "Four, I'm sorry. I truly am. But... you're selfish. You care only about yourself. That statue you stole for me yesterday? The maker is now in debt due to the supplies he lost trying to make the commission. That old dragoness you stole our dinner last week from? She hadn't eaten in days, and she was too weak to go get another meal. If Char and I hadn't found her when we did, she would have died of starvation. You almost killed her. I'm sure that there's other dragons like her that you hurt. And, as much as it pains me to say it, I'm sure that not all of them got as lucky as she did." "You're hurting people, Four. I know you would say you'll change, but it's all lies. I know you. You're a good actor. I reported you instead. When the house blows up, I'll let you escape, but there'll be the police standing right outside. I'm sorry I had to do this. But it's for the greater good." After they lit the fuse, they vanished without a trace. Years later, Four spent his time in prison, but he never could quite shake what happened. He moved across the SandWing kingdom to start a new life and to hide under an alter ego, but, even if it's only in his worst nightmares, he still wonders what damage he's done, what damage he's doing, and if he truly did change, if he could see his brother again. Four has the standard SandWing abilities, but he doesn't use them too much. He has skills in blending in and being quick on his feet, which make him an expert thief. While decent at claw-to-claw combat, he is not a formal fighter and relies on his surroundings, rather than his natural abilities, to get what he wants. Thievery is much more up his alley than fighting. He has somewhat of a skill in acting, although it isn't flawless. He can actually be quite creative, and loves to read and write, if on the right subject. He hasn't really given other art forms a chance, but he wouldn't be too terribly bad at them. He tends to be a jack-of-all-trades, but many of those trades he doesn't use, and likely doesn't even know that he has. * '''Devil's Claw: '''Claw and Four used to share a brotherly love and amazing friendship, but that turned around due to Four's behavior (in Claw's perspective) and due to Claw's lies and betrayal (in Four's perspective). Although the two haven't seen each other in years, they are just as hostile about the situation as if it had happened yesterday. * '''Charcoal: '''Four used to have a positive opinion of Claw's girlfriend, but now Four's burning hatred of his brother has extended to her. Four believes that one lead the other astray, although he isn't sure which did what. Either way, he won't speak well of her if he can help it at all. * Four signs his name as 4, and on special occasions, as IV. * Although he hates to admit it, Four can be extremely superstitious. He grabs any pennies that he finds and oftentimes forces clumsy dragons to throw salt over their shoulders. * Four has amazing street smarts, and has a fair amount of textbook knowledge, too. * Four loves snakes and reptiles with all his heart because he had one as a pet when he was a dragonet. He also relates to worms, because they hide underground and rarely show their true colors publicly. * Four makes notes of random facts he learns and interesting quotes he hears. He hopes to one day either write a nonfiction scroll or an autobiography, to show his point of view of his brother's betrayal. * Four was born male, but identifies as genderfluid. He usually feels more masculine and feels more comfortable with he/him pronouns, although he sometimes feels more feminine or non-binary. * Four was illiterate for the early years of his life; he didn't know how to read much other than a few letters and simple words until his adulthood. He started to pursue reading (and writing) passionately when he had nothing much to do due to his brother not being around. * He is a lover of nonfiction literature that is written like a narrative. gallery will come when i have pictures Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:SandWings Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:LGBT+ Category:Non-Binary Category:Content (ANAPH0RAA)